The world of Mewni and other travels
by The Tailor
Summary: a man in reborn on Mewni into a minor knighted family. will he grow up to befriend the royalty or will he become a thorn in there side. what will he discover about the world around him and the what can he do to help the future of his family, kingdom and even universe. (oc self insert.)
1. Chapter 1 definetly a odd day

Henry stared at the void around him before giving a sigh in his head.

This was odd even for one of his dreams.

He didn't know how long he was there, all around him the black of the void stretched onwards as far as his eyes could see, or at least what felt he thought of as his eyes could.

He couldn't move, even the blood in his ears was quiet as he waited for what felt like a age.

Eventually he decided that this wasn't a dream, he'd had dreams before that felt so real that it hurt when he was injured in the dream but never before had he felt anything like this.

He couldn't remember doing anything before he went to sleep that could explain what had happened to him.

It was like all his senses had been cut off from the outside world, for a long time he wondered if he was in a coma.

It was after a while that he started counting as he eventually figured if he was in a coma he should at least check if my brain was still working. even if he couldn't remember certain numbers at least he would know just how bad he must be.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,,,,25,,,,,,36,,,78," even counting in his head his inner voice seemd muted.

He gave up around 200, at least he could still count he thought to himself.

He kept himself occupied with trying to remember a few engineering equations to see how much damge his brain must have suffered but they were so boring he soon stopped.

Eventually he fell into a sleep or as close as he could when nothing can change.

After a long time, he was woken from his slumber, no not slumber her even sleep was taken from him, his rest was disturbed by a bright light heading towards him at incredible speed.

He could sense that this thing was coming from a great distance and was important.

As it got closer he felt not a heat but a pressure as the ball of light expanded until it covered every angle and direction he could view until all he could feel was the power of this light.

It was as though all his senses where returned and all of them screamed out under the power of the light.

Sight was struck blind before its brightness, he could hear a rumble so deep it shook him, the pressure from it felt like the depths of water and he could have sworn that he could taste the light on his tongue as the sharpest lemon ever.

It grew until it was all too much and it was no longer something that he felt but more to great.

Suddenly, all the pain vanished. It was replaced by a very peculiar sensation. Henry felt as though he was under the water, yet he was not drowning. He also felt as though he was encased in a strange bag, and its only opening was the bright light in front of him.

He felt a need to make way towards no it was beyond that, to rush towards that light. Sadly, he found himself still unable to move. However, that did not keep him within the bag. Somehow, he was moving, anyway. He felt as though he was being propelled towards the light by some unseen, unexplained force. Progress was slow, but it was consistent.

Finally, he reached the light and exited the container. Upon his departure, he noticed he had been holding his breath. He let out a sharp gasp to take in some oxygen, and an ear-piercing wail emerged from his lips.

He abruptly felt large hands take ahold of him, and he was lifted into the air. There was a momentary lapse of pain on his navel – or where his navel should have been. But it quickly faded away.

He soon realized he was naked. Luckily, he did not stay that way. He was swiftly wrapped up in a blanket by the hands that had picked him up. Once he was securely wrapped up, he heard a feminine voice announce "You have a bouncing baby boy, milord."

He was then transferred to another pair of hands. That brought him face-to-face with a middle-aged man. The man was tall, strapping, and gruff, but he held a warm countenance. He appeared to be bristling with pride.

"Hello, my boy," the man said happily a big smile on his face as handled the baby gently.

Apparently, he was a baby. That alone was remarkable. But the fact that he was aware of it… that was rather strange. Was he supposed to remember this? If not, somebody had some explaining to do.

As his new father held him, he took note of his surroundings. There were three people in the room. One of them was a young woman lying on a bed. Obviously, his new mother. Another woman was tending to her. The woman must have been the midwife.

"He's quite a large babe," the father remarked.

"You need not tell me that, Husband," the mother mumbled. She was clearly exhausted.

The father looked to the man with the large chain, as though he was expecting some news from him. The man grinned and proclaimed "Your wife is doing quite well too, milord."

The father nodded and declared "mistress Helena, you may go, and many thanks for your help today" he paused before looking straight into her eyes "I will owe you a favor of worth for your actions today.

"Yes, milord," Helena said obediently, though not before giving the man a wry grin. "aye that you would" before giving a quick look to the women and with a final nod she left the room.

The couple were left alone looking down at their new baby.

"Welcome to the family, little one," the mother cooed softly.

Henry had never believed in reincarnation. Then again, he had never been a strong opponent of it, either. He had admitted that reincarnation may have been possible, but he never would have thought he would experience it firsthand.

Soon His mother turned to his father and asked "Have you decided on a name, my love?"

"Yes," his father replied, still gazing down at his son, "He shall be Harrold, of house Forest.


	2. Chapter 2 diffences discovered

there was, looking back at it now a rather peaceful time following his birth that lasted a good few Weeks.

He'd had suspicions about something being weird about this world since well as soon as he was born.

'I mean it was proof that reincarnation was true for crying out loud' he thought to himself as he studied the alcove to the window in front of him only at knee height for a grown man but for him a struggling challenge.

But since then his suspicions had become even more twisted as he realized that he wasn't only a baby again but that he was either in the worlds strangest cult where everyone acted like they were in the past or he'd be born sometime in the past.

It had taken him a while to decide that the lack of phones was due to more some odd chance but the constant use of oil lamps was definetly a tip off.

If he'd have to put a date to it he'd guess somewhere in the British islands due to the fact everyone spoke weird English but also in the 1300s from the lack of guns or cannon but also due to the impressive clothing and the nice glass products.

He really couldn't be more specific about the place or time he couldn't recognize any of the place names he had heard mentioned and as for time history had never been his best subject.

As a new born baby Harrold would be stuck between a rather limited range of activities few of which were pleasant. there was the time when he tried to move pretty difficult when you're learning to move all over again, every part of his body felt weird it was like someone had jumbled his nerves around so when he tried to move an arm he'd end up kicking a leg or when he tried to crawl and he go in circles.

the next activity was eating which as a baby in a medieval society was basically far too involving his new mother's breasts. he relatively quickly found out that she was called zoe and that she loved him but he was such a pain to get to nurse.

quite frankly he figured that he was doing rather well considering the circumstances.

he honestly didn't mean to be a pain but everything was so loud and wrong it was a wonder that he wasn't constantly crying.

then there was sleep if he wasn't eating, wiggling or wallowing in his own waste and cursing his lack of bodily control he was sleeping. everything he did seemed to make him tired somehow.

try to crawl around his bed under the watchful eye of the old nanny Tordoff tiring.

try to not shit himself, tiring.

try to avoid the unpleasantness that was nursing from his mum, tiring.

try to listen to fairy tales about goblins in the woods and monsters in the forest, tiring

somehow even doing nothing was tiring, he must spend at least half his time asleep he decides as he looks out the window.

He waved his arms towards his nanny as he stared up towards the windows of the alcove, he could almost get his hands up there but he was having no chance levering himself up.

'curse his baby arms' he couldn't do anything with them.

In the month or so he had been here he had learnt quite a lot about his new life as Harrold of house Forest. Though it seemed he wasn't very high up in the forester family line as he had been visited by a host of uncles and aunts and inquisitive cousins looking into his wellbeing and congratulating his father a jovial man when surrounded by his family, named John a name he'd only learnt late due to the fact even his wife referred to him as milord.

If he had to guess he'd say his father was the youngest of the forester brothers which made up his 2 uncles.

One was a bald man of the name Andrew who had a single eye the other replaced with a glass one that would slowly turnabout in his head as it looked around the room of its own accord. Andrew looked as if he was in his mid 40s, from what he could figure he was the heir to the town in which he lived.

The other brother was a younger man who was way taller than anyone else he'd seen so far towering over everyone else with a similar sized stomach, he seemed to be called Stephen.

His grandfather the head of house forest he'd yet to see hide or hair off. From what hed heard hed been called to the capital for a conversation with the queen.

Finally, it seemed nana Tordoff had seen him as she got off from her rocking chair and slowly placed him up on the bench against the window.

it was a beautiful day and i could actually see out from the walls of small town house where his family lived.

'well if he had doubts before about when he was he didn't have any now' Harrold decided, the view outside the window showed a small town of a few hubdred houses clustered around a great brick keep in the center with smaller wooden house spreading out around it becoming progressively smaller and worse looking untill they reached the walls of the town where they leaned against the walls as shanties.

And most importantly there was not a single sign of a car, tv antenna plane or anything else inented in the last 500 years.

Harrold assumed the bigger much more impressive 4 story building which had a small keep around it was the towns castle where my uncles lived. its walls were covered in creeping vines which were themselves covered in white flowers it gave the building the appearance of giant hedge.

further away from the citadel was the walls of the city drenched in the growth of a different far darker vine, beyond the walls lay the swooping river which surrounded a good half the city.

beyond that lay a patchwork of golden fields and orchards stretching on a good ten miles.

At the end of his vision lay the dark green wall that marked the forest, lone trees peaked taller than other like cathedrals through the mist that seemed to always hang over the trees.

Finally as he looked over the weird world he seemed to now inhabit his eyes turned skywards with a final plea to see a plane or helicopter or anything that could deny the fact he seemed stuck in the past.

He started crying.

"waaaaagggghhhhhhhh" he screamed in horror as he looked up into the sky,

'no no no this couldn't be true, this couldn't be happening' he thought as he stared up.

In the middle of the sky easily twice the size of the moon on earth lay a bright moon surrounded by its own asteroid belt.

'I'm not on earth' was Harrold's final thought before tumbling backwards down from the stool and landing on his head.

"bugger" went Nana Tordoff as she looked at the boy.

"hope he hasn't hurt his head" she said as she put the baby boy back to his cot.


	3. Chapter 3 fairy tales

As a baby there was relatively little Harrold could do other than listen so he took to listening very carefully to what was said by his nana and by his mother who would both come to him at night and tell him stories, his farther never seemed to have the time for more than a kiss good night on his head.

For the first year of his life Harrold was raised on stories of knight and magical princesses and monsters in the forest and he lapped up every word of it.

'you could learn a lot from what people had storys about' he thought to himself as he heard nana tordoff whispering about how tiny monsters would make you ill if you drank water from puddles and to always make sure that water was clean before drinking it.

That fact that she defined clean water as something you could see through like glass rather than water that had been boiled was rather indicative of just how little his new people knew about germs.

Nana Tordoff was a women past the middle f her life slightly slumped over she had probably been a small women to begin with and her age wasn't helping.

"And if in doubt make sure to pass it down some nice corn ale" she finished her story before looking at him expectantly.

"good goo gah, yayyyy good" Harrold shrieked as he clapped his pudgy baby hands together hoping that she would tell him more. It wasn't hard to imitate a baby's speech it was just important to only use a few words at once.

The old women looked outside the window to see the sun casting long shadows across the city in which he lived, only the other week had she revealed to him that it was known as the city of Elm after the single tree that had grown on this spot when his family raised the town oh so many years ago.

"it looks like we have time for one more story" she said as she looked back to the baby bouncing him gently on her knee.

"this is the story of how your family came to be the lords of the forest of sunsets" she said as she pointed out the window to the dark forest a few miles distant from them.

"when the kingdom of Mewni was young and queen estara was only new into her reign she struggled to make sure that the mewmams had enough to eat during the harsh winters of mewni." Said tordoff in hushed voice.

"in the dark of the winter of 75 with no food left from the harvest the queen was focused entirely on using her magic to feed the people of the villages of mewni, in the dark of the winter the monsters came for the villages furthest from the castle." She continued a wistful look in her eye.

"One by one the villages went silent deep in the snow, the villages of Woodguard, Northern Jorde and Ferton on feeple disappeared into the snow."

"Soon the queen noticed that the villagers had stopped coming to ask for supplies and sent out a band of knights a dozen strong to find out what happened"

"knights from the noble families of flower, redguard and mcknight and of course there was your great great great great grandfather the brave sir Sparrow"

"through the snow they tracked on their great warhorses, through the cold and wind and the gales they made there way to wards ferton only to find every man woman and child missing."

"onwards through Northern Jorde they found the same, empty houses and not a soul in sight."

"finally near the edge of the forest they saw the village of Woodguard empty as all the others, the snow had covered there path behind them and so they went to sleep in the town hall for the night."

"the dark shadows of the mewni night gatherred around them until nothing could be seen" she whispered darkly to him. "in the dark nights on mewni not everyone makes it home." She finished softly to herself.

"in the depth of the night the monster attacked the knights, these were giants" she roared " giant spider centaurs, monsters with the body of a man and the legs of spiders they came in the night and took away one of the 12 whilst the others slept"

"in the morning the knights woke and saw that one of theirs had been taken, seeing his horse had not been taken they tracked him through the snow with signs of struggles every few hundred meters."

"They tracked him into the sunset forest from which no mewman had yet to explore."

The tall tress of the forest cast the brave heroes in shadow even during the height of day but on their steeds they Soon saw the terrible creatures which we have since come to call the Arachnoforms, from the shadows they crawled the 12th knight was trapped in a net of cobwebs and being dragged behind them.

As the brave knights charged the arachaforms the monsters reared up to the full height easily as tall as mounted knights, the brave knights charged and were let down by the terror of their horses for no normal horse can charge a arachnoform.

"one by one the knights were tossed from their horses and taken in webs by the monsters until only your ancestor sir sparrow remained on his horse. With a call to his gods he steeeled his heart to meet his fate with courage.

"soon his turn to charge came and he did not let his noble blood run cold that day and bravely charged the monsters, but he too was tossed from his steed"

"in there darkest hour when all of the 12 were captured, webbed and dragged through the forest to the web groves of the monsters."

"as your ancestor lay stuck in the webs being dragged through the forest he prayed with all his heart for salvation from the monsters that trapped him.

"yet for whatever reason the gods chose to ignore his call and he found salvation within himself, sir sparrow reached down and wiggled free his dagger and cut his way from his bounds and began to sprint off into the forest with promise of return with the queen's army to the knights still trapped."

"as he ran through the woods he could not look back for if he did he would have surely beeen devoured by the monsters that pursued him"

"soon he could run no more and he found himself cornered by the spider people, as he held them off he once more asked the gods for help.

"Brilliant light was cast about the forest as from out the woods charged a unicorn to spear the arachnaform through its side and cast it down to the forest floor."

"With a final cry sir sparrow used the arrival of the unicorn to tackle the startled monster and kill the remaining spider taking its head from its shoulders with only his dagger." she exclaimed

"sir sparrow saw the power of the unicorn and spent the next week tracking the beast through the woods for it had fled as quickly as it had arrived."

"Once sir sparrow cornered the unicorn he challenged it to combat for a night and day until both were exhausted. With one final breath sir sparrow mounted the creature and claimed it as his steed and ever since your family has been the unicorns closest guardian" she said with the sound of someone explain a just so story.

"With his new steed under him sir sparrow fashioned a spear out of the wood of a elm tree and made his way into the deepest darkest part of the forest where the spider people lived."

"With the light of a rising dawn behind him sir sparrow charged the nests of the spiders and rescued the weary and near drained bodies of his companions." Nana paused and leaned in as if telling him a great secret "they had been kept alive by the spiders so they could sip of their blood" she said with a shudder.

"with his companions saved sir sparrow retreated from the forest and returned to the queen" she said as though she was suddenly tired

"only during the summer would the queen march into the forest and drive back the spiders, ever since it has been your families duty to guard this forest from the dark creatures within it"

"and now it is time for you to sleep little lord" Nana said slowly as she laid Harrold down in the large bed he had been moved to only weeks previously.

"sleep well knowing that the arachnaforms are far away" she whispered as she closed the door blowing out a candle as she went. At some point the light of dusk had faded to night.


	4. Chapter 4 granfather

**if anyone fancies writing a longer review id be happy to respond, I'm trying to update every day and I probably will for a few more days at least. in response to asking weather Harrold will develop any magic I'm thinking about giving him some sort of powers related to the forest but I'm uncertain weather that would be a good idea or not so if anyone wants to comment id be happy to hear.**

* * *

By the time Harrold's first birthday arrived he'd gotten a pretty good grasp on his body and had grown used to putting words together slowly enough that no one noticed he was a far smarter than normal child.

The only time he'd tried a more complex sentence Nana Tordoff had ignored him and then put him to bed like he'd done something naughty. The poor women had gone of muttering to herself about needing a drink and after that he'd decide to wait before trying again.

His mother Zoe had put together a small party in the main hall of the keep for some reason instead of his father's more modest townhouse, she'd aslo made sure to dress him in his finest clothes so he now looked someone had covered him leather and colours and somereason bells on his shoes.

It was in Harrold's mind unneeded as the only friends he had made were babyies he had been placed with in the months previously, children from the bingham, taylor and appleyard families.

The walk across the town where he was allowed to finally walk on his own through the guarded walls of the noble part of the city of Elm had been one of his favorite parts of his new life so far.

He had wandered back and forth along the main road taking in all the shops along the way as he made his way slowly herded by his mother and Nana towards the Keep which dominated the skyline In this part of the city.

There had been shops selling everything from the mundane to the magical, a shop that focused solely on lamps and candles could be next to one that sold magic mirrors guaranteed by the makers guild of Wiseton, his favorite shop had been on which had full of books from his view outside the walls seemed to be covered floor to ceiling in leather bound tomes of knowledge just waiting to be read.

All to soon his mother guided him into the gatehouse for the keeps yard and up the steps to the main hall.

"now be sure to be a good boy and once we're done we can have someone bring up the last ice from the cellars and make you a nice sorbet" Zoe whispered placatingly to Harrold as she smoothed down his clothes in front of the door to the hall.

"and make sure to smile at your grandfather" she finished as she pushed open the doors and walked into the hall he hand in his.

The walls of the hall were covered in all manner of stuffed creatures lined the wall with monsters with multiple scaled limbs next to the mounted heads of deer and elk and all the other creatures of the forest.

The beams of the hall where themselves carved into the shapes of Giant tree people who bore the weight of the walls on their wooden shoulders.

The hall looked fit to hold at least a few hundred people but was only full of two dozen all of whom I recognized save for a few, one man in brown leather at the back. The people here all seemed to be family except for the few strangers, none of his so-called baby friends or their families were here.

Finally, there was a massive stained-glass window which showed a charging knight on a Warnicorn with an arachniform speared on his lance.

Below the stained-glass window sat an old withered man dressed in simple green on a large wooden thrown, besides him sat grandma jaquelyn her back straight and looking slightly bored.

He could guess who this old man was, the reclusive grandfather, lord of the forest and head of his family. He sat in clothes far simpler than anyone else's even my father was wearing some of his fanciest clothes. On either side of his thrown there stood a large knight dressed entirely in black armor completely unmoving.

lining the hall the forester family were on bended knee before Grandfathers throne, his two uncles Stephen and Andrew and his aunt Teresa. all there spouses were there as well as both his cousins Robert and Andrew the second. as they strode towards the throne all eyes turned to the pair walking down the lush red carpet.

"my third Grandson" said the wrinkled man on the thrown as they slowly made my way down the hall.

"and surely not the last" he said pointedly as looked one by one to my uncles and parents"

"a family line does not do well to rest on one head" he grunted as he rose out his chair to slowly approach me.

"though I have been doing little resting" he snapped at my uncles before coming to his knees in front of Harrold.

"give your grandfather a hug" he said as he scooped up Harrold in a tight embrace before passing him back to zoe as he walked back to his chair. "a large and heavy child, well done" he congratulated her.

"during my time in the capital a new princess, star butterfly has been born, in two weeks' time there will be an announcement and she will be presented to the kingdom for all to see" he explained from his throne.

"we will be present, all of us, with the greatest gifts we can come to bring for her" he stated with emphasis. "we are to depart in a week on the trip to the capital, and whist the royal family has offered to open a portal from the castle I have refused so that we may come in full regalia."

"Andrew" he said turning to my cyclopean uncle "you will travel out tomorrow around the forest road and gather every other soldier from the guard and meet us at Forestguard next to the queens road" he paused as if considering something "and for the gods sake make sure they all are mounted."

"Stephen" he said turning to the thin, dark haired uncle "you will travel round the forest road the other way gathering supplies and men also to meet us at forestguard"

"finally you john" he said slowly as he turned to where my father stood" you will head to the "unicorn place" and find a at least 12 mares suitable for gifts to the royal family"

"oh and take your son with you, who's heard of a Forester without his own warnicorn" he said as an afterthought"

Zoe tensed up as her husband's task was announced and gave her husband a sharp jab to his sides when he didn't say anything after a moment.

"ahh lord father" he stuttered after a second

"speak up boy I can't hear you" shouted back grandfather

"ah yes lord father, well my son he is only a year old, in fact we thought that you had returned to celebrate his birthday"

"I am well aware of my own families age" cut in grandfather "he need not ride the beast you pick for him but it is expected that every forester has his own warnicorn" replied grandfather slowly as though talking to a child.

"if that is understood than I have nothing more to say to my three sons you may depart and prepare yourselves for your journeys tomorrow"

As each son waited see what the other would do Lord forest clapped his hands casuing each to jump to his feet and leave the room, grabbing their respective sons as they went.


End file.
